Strictly Business
by itsLALA
Summary: She could never choose between Business and Leisure but what happens when a mysterious guy with a big problem comes to her for help. Along the way does he change her opinion and outlook on life or is he just another client. RXR -Troyella, read please.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't written a Troyella story in SO LONG. So I'm starting out again, this story will only have around 5 chapters though.**

Strictly Business

Chapter 1

She was strictly all business and no leisure, she took pleasure in working and she found it rewarding to come home to her condo and reflect back on the many people she had helped. She didn't have time for play she didn't have time for dating, work was her soul mate and nothing would change that. She was 22 and single, she lived in a New York condo most of the furniture was black and white if not all and she was a Mediator; a negotiator that acts as a link between parties. She loved working for people and she didn't know if that was a bad thing or not. She was 24/7 dedicated to her office and for that she was promoted 3 times, from Mediator assistant, to lower rank of Mediator to full time Mediator the next is to be her own boss and she gets a corner office; which she is striving for at the moment.

Many people come to the office for help; many people come to _her_ for help. She is known around New York as one of the good go-to people if you are in a tight place- Divorces, Business reasons, Family issues, or just something out of the random. It didn't matter to her because she loved making people feel better even better though she loved making herself feel better. Who was she anyways? She was Gabriella Montez

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday, November 21st, 2010<em>

"Ms. Montez, you have a client coming up!" Her assistant who sat in front of her door paged her. Gabriella leaned back in her black leather chair and pressed the button that was used to page Carly –her secretary-, "Thank you Carly."

It was no more then 5 minutes when a lady walked through the doors, "Hello?"

Gabriella looked up from the papers on her desk that informed her on the clients case, "Ah, yes. You must be Mrs. Huffins."

The lady nodded and shook her hand, "Yes, that's me. So, where do we start?"

Gabriella sat back in her chair, "Tell me about your case first off…"

"Well, my neighbor wants to sue me for destroying her car, but it wasn't me who destroyed it. I was away for the weekend. My friend threw a party and it got out of hand to the point they had thrown a KEG out the window, and it hit my neighbors' car. She is putting the charges on me because my house, my friend…I tried to take it to court but they are all booked. I know you can't really do anything about this, but can you please try to book a court hearing for me? Or try to make my neighbor come to a compromise?"

Gabriella sighed and held her pen in her hand while writing things down, "Hmm," she said thinking, "What's your neighbors' name?"

Carly was confused as to why that was important but answered anyways, "Gina, Gina Lofmin."

"How much is she suing you for?" Gabriella asked cautiously.

"A quarter million dollars," Mrs. Huffins mumbled. A quarter million dollars wasn't foreign to Gabriella, she made _a lot_ as a 4 time promotion Mediator worker and she got $6,050 every two week. She knew what a quarter million dollars looked like.

"What kind of car was it?" Gabriella asked in shock.

"A Gallardo Lamborghini," Mrs. Huffins huffed.

Gabriella shook her head and wrote the neighbors' name and the cars name down and circled it, "Well, Mrs. Huffins, I think I can do better then making a compromise."

Mrs. Huffins leaned in closer, "What do you mean?"

"I can do a background search and have it known that you will win the case, I can book you a court hearing yes…"

Mrs. Huffins smiled, "really?"

Gabriella nodded, "I will call you with the details once I settle everything, give me to the end of the week and everything will be in place."

Mrs. Huffins nodded, "I'll tell my neighbor to hold off."

Gabriella nodded her head, "That would be best."

Mrs. Huffins stood up, "Oh thank you Ms. Montez, thank you so much."

Gabriella stood up and shook Mrs. Huffins hand again, "Don't mention it. I'll book another meeting with you around Thursday evening or Friday morning, which one is best for you?"

Mrs. Huffins thought about it, "Thursday evening."

Gabriella nodded her head, "Then I will see you Thursday evening around 5:30PM, and I will have my secretary call you to remind you on Wednesday afternoon. So don't worry, inform your neighbor that I am taking care of it. Do not make any further movements or else his sue pursuit will be down the drain."

Mrs. Huffins nodded, "Alright, well Goodbye Ms. Montez," she waved while opening the door.

"Goodbye Mrs. Huffins."

Once the door closed Gabriella paged her secretary, "Carly, make a reminder to call Mrs. Huffins on Wednesday afternoon about the booking she has to see me on Thursday evening please."

"Will do Ms. Montez."

Gabriella sat back in her chair and sighed, a long day and only 26 clients…she was running low. She drank from her water bottle and decided to work on the latest case, Mrs. Huffins.

"Carly can you get a background check on a Gina Lofmin?" Gabriella paged her secretary. Getting an 'A-OK' response she started to list courthouses. 20 minutes later she looked at the clock and saw she ended in 10 minutes. Packing her stuff up in hope to leave 5 minutes early there was a knock on the door, either that was Carly or a client but Carly would've paged first if a client was coming or maybe she was off in the file room doing the background check?

"Come in!" Gabriella voiced towards the door. The door opened to reveal a man around the age 26, he looked distressed and tired, he had brown blonde hair and blue eyes and had faint facial hair he was tall and was built.

"Can I help you?" Gabriella asked the man that still didn't say a word.

"Ms. Montez?" The man asked his voice rough and deep.

"Yes."

"I'm Troy Bolton …" The man dubbed Troy Bolton said holding out his hand for her to shake, Gabriella looked at the hand and contemplated the options she had, but she took his hand and shook it nevertheless.

"What can I do for you?" She said withdrawing her hand from the strange man.

"I need help," He said in a modest tone.

"Do you have an appointment?" Gabriella asked looking through a planner she had on her desk.

He shook his head and put a hand over her planner stopping her from her search, "I don't, but I heard you were the best. Ms. Montez please," he begged.

Gabriella sighed and looked at the clock, "Mr. Bolton I assure you if I had time I would. But I am off the clock in 5 minutes."

Troy looked at the clock, "It will only take 5 minutes _I assure you_."

Gabriella couldn't help but feel giddy inside, no one dared mock her before. She sat down, "5 minutes."

Troy smiled and pulled out a folder with papers in it, "This is my wife's."

For a reason unknown to her, Gabriella's stomach dropped at the news, he had a wife?

"Tell me about your case…" Gabriella ordered.

"Well; I'm Troy Bolton , I'm 23 and I'm married to my wife; Caroline Posella-Bolton , she hyphenated it. It started out great until just last month I got my bank book and realized she's been eating out my money discreetly which cause of said situation is the reason why I'm in debt and on top of that she's been cheating on me with…it's despicable but her brother. Malice Posella…he's 28 and she's 25, they've been at their affair for 4 months and I found out last month. I've been trying to divorce us but I can't, she finds loop holes every time. I never knew there were loopholes in divorces?"

Gabriella nodded her head and wrote down the intake of information; Names, reasons and other things. Troy watched her intently as her hand scribbled down words in cursive too fast to even comprehend; she must have done this a lot before.

"So what do you want me to do?" Gabriella asked after a brief moment of silence, she looked up at him peering at him over her black rectangular rimmed glasses.

Troy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I want you to help me divorce her!"

Gabriella looked at her paper, "Her name Caroline Posella-Bolton is that on your marriage license?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah, I checked it over."

"Alright, I will help you. Just so you know I'm not a lawyer. But I do know one, so I will try my best."

Troy's eyebrows mended together, "You're a mediator what's the difference?"

Gabriella took offense to the question, "A lot Mr. Bolton _a lot_."

Troy put a hand up in defense, "Sorry."

Gabriella stared at him in the eyes, never has anyone apologized to her. Although she just met the man she felt like she clicked with him like they had a connection, but he was married…soon to get a divorce, but still…she doesn't know him although she can just search his name in her computer and find out everything about him. It's not right, it was then she realized he was staring at her too deep in thought. Before either of them could say anything Carly walked through the door.

"Here is the background check you required Ms. Montez, there are 9 pages in there and it is quite informational. My shift is done, so I will see you tomorrow, goodnight Ms. Montez," Carly said.

Gabriella snapped her head to Carly and smiled politely, "Thank you Carly. Goodnight."

With that Carly left.

"Sorry," Troy repeated himself.

Gabriella huffed blowing off the topic she pushed up the nose of her glasses and looked at the desk organizing papers, "I will organize a booking to see you some other time this week Mr. Bolton , it will either be Friday morning or Friday evening. I am not a lawyer but I can try my best. I will have to do a background check on Mrs. Caroline Posella-Bolton and until then I cannot help you. I will have my secretary call you in and remind you about the booking on Thursday Afternoon or Thursday Evening, whatever it is. I will see you then…" she trailed off as she said it in one breath, she put her papers in her bag and finally made eye contact with Troy, "Any questions?"

Troy stared at the well put together lady in front of him, "Would you like to go out for coffee?"

Gabriella stared at him despicably, this isn't the first time a guy asked her out spontaneously but it sure was the first time in a long time during a session, "Mr. Bolton I can assure you that this is strictly business and no leisure what so ever is coming out of this. This is my job and you are my client that is all."

Troy stood up, "Thank you for your time, Ms. Montez. But incase you change your mind…" he trailed as he pulled something out of his pocket and placed it on her desk, "Here is my number…"

He opened the door but didn't look back at her, "5 minutes," he said as he closed the door. Gabriella looked confused but then looked at the clock that read 10:00PM, he assured her right the session was 5 minutes. She sighed and looked at the number she picked it up and put it in her pocket. It wasn't praised if you dealt with your client in a non-professional way. She shook her head and picked up her bag as she tightened her black trench coat against her body, her black stiletto's clicking against the hard black marbled floor as she waited for the elevator to come and get her. She looked at her watch and then saw the night janitor walking in she smiled and waved politely and went into the elevator. She made it to the ground floor and exited the building going out to the parking garage. She got in her Black BMW M3 and pulled out of the lot. She drove to her condo.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review. Whether you like where it's going or if you don't. I would love to hear your opinions.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I think for the first Troyella story in a long time you guys did good, I am satisfied with 3 reviews. So here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

She sat on her black leather couch feet tucked under her in cotton pajama's the 11' o'clock news on and her work papers on the coffee table in front of her and a cup of coffee in front of her and highlighters on the couch cushion beside her. She highlighted the important key information in Mrs. Huffins file in orange and yellow. She went onto her home computer and did as much of a background check she could find on Caroline Posella-Bolton , she found out how close her brother and she were and their bond grew tighter once their 23 year old sister had died. They turned to each other for comfort, _more than they bargained for_. Gabriella chuckled to herself. She wrote down notes about Caroline and then did a background check on Troy Bolton , finding out he was married twice the first time the lady –Amber Fasion- had divorced him because she found someone knew. Gabriella knew searching Troy wasn't necessary but she had to know her clients. She called in one of her friends…

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chad!" Gabriella smiled into the phone. Chad Danforth was 24; he was Gabriella's long time friend. They grew up with each other, since grade 1. Every school Gabriella moved to Chad would follow shortly. She would say he was her best guy friend, he was also a cop. He wasn't married and had no kids, he had a clean slate. Chad preferred the bachelor life.

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah it's me!"

"Oh hey, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Are you still at the station?" She asked him in desperation.

"Yeah why? Get into trouble?" He teased.

She laughed mockingly, "Ha, ha. No. I need you to do three background checks…" she trailed.

"I love how the only reasons why you call me now a day is if you need to do a background check for your job," He said faking a sad tone as he went to the background search program that was installed in every cop's computer.

"Awh, I'm sorry. I've just been busy, you know how it is…" she blabbered trailing off. Chad laughed, "Calm down Gabriella. I was joking…so who were the people you needed me to search?"

"Uhm first person, Ashley Huffins…" Gabriella said.

"How do you spell Huffins?" Chad laughed.

Gabriella chuckled, "Shut up, h-u-f-f-I-n-s."

Many clicks later Chad read off the computer screen, "Ashley Huffins, age 36. Married has two kids, workaholic, originated from Arizona…" he trailed and shook his head, "Other then your basic information that you probably already know she has a clean plate…no charges or anything."

Gabriella nodded her head and wrote down information on Mrs. Huffins sheet of paper.

"Alright next; Caroline Posella-Bolton ."

"Is Caroline spelt with a C or K?" Chad questioned.

"A C, Caroline Posella-Bolton ."

"Whoa," Chad breathed.

"What? What is it?" Gabriella asked eagerly.

Chad whistled unimpressed, "Mrs. Posella-Bolton isn't quite so clean."

"What you got?" Gabriella said ready to write.

"She has been charged for assault, she was taken into custody for 1st degree murder she went on trial for that, she was pleaded not guilty. She was charged for DWI, she got 48 hours. She was charged for public disruption apparently she was causing havoc at a public park with some other girl and she was found in the middle of a bar fight that had to be broken up by 7 police men."

Gabriella's eyes widened, "Wow."

"Oh and she was illegally involved with her older brother."

"Yeah I know about that," _and she still _is, Gabriella breathed.

"Wow Gabster, what kind of clients do you deal with?" Chad said in a teasing tone.

Gabriella sighed, "Crazy ones."

He laughed, "Just be carefully you can never know for sure who is who out there," he warned her.

She nodded her head although she knew he couldn't see her, "I know."

"So who was the last person?"

"Uhm…Troy Bolton ?"

"Another Bolton …alright."

"Hmm," after many clicks and typing and leaving Gabriella anxious and taping her manicured black tip nails on her white computer desk he spoke.

"Other then the fact Mr. Bolton here is married to a psychopath he is clean as a whistle."

"Oh."

"You know I would expect something you know; after all he is married to Caroline so you know they could so some…like Bonnie and Clyde."

Gabriella laughed, "You're so stupid!"

"Oh that hurt."

"Shush, thanks Chad."

"No problem you know I got you baby girl," he teased.

Gabriella smiled, "I'll call you this weekend, Saturday afternoon we can hang out; me, you, Ryan and Taylor…just like old times; if you're not working?"

Chad smiled through the phone, "Naw, I'm not working. Sunday afternoon I am though."

"Alright, well I'll call you on Saturday you guys can come over to my house. Call Ryan and tell him, I'll call Taylor."

Chad nodded his head, "Alright, now get some sleep. You have to wake up early."

"6 is not that early."

"I can show you all the scientific ways that points out 6o'clock is early," Chad said incrediculously, "and if not, it's just too early for a beautiful girl like yourself to get up."

Gabriella giggled, "You never change. Goodbye Chad!"

Chad chuckled, "Goodnight Gabriella."

She hung up her phone. She smiled to herself and stacked her papers up; tomorrow she'll call in a court for Mrs. Huffins and talk to a lawyer about Troy's problem. Then she's finished for the day. Wednesday's were always her middle of the week prepping days. She never really had work to do on Wednesday she could stay home if she wanted to but she chose to go to work earn money.

She UN tucked her feet from beneath her and turned off the TV and put her coffee mug in the sink, she turned off the lights and went to her bed.

_Wednesday November 22nd, 2010_

Gabriella woke up in a bad mood for some reason that morning, she woke up at 6o'clock like Chad had said she does and went into the bathroom to do her morning rituals. She scrubbed her teeth clean, took a shower and did her hair; she decided to put on contacts her glasses were bothering her face. She put her hair straight down and it went to her mid arm, it was a jet black, she had bangs to, Chinese bangs, she thought they looked good on her. Gabriella shrugged and combed through her hair, she looked in the mirror putting on silver studs and nude lip-gloss, she went into her closet pulled out a grey pencil skirt that went an inch above her knee and a white professional shirt that tucked into her skirt and had buttons from the bottom of the shirt to the top. She decided on wearing her grey stiletto's that day. She moisturized her body and then put on the shirt and then the skirt, she looked in the mirror while holding her shoes, she picked up her black trench coat and she put her BlackBerry in her black tote bag and walked down the stairs she decided to bring her glasses in her bag just in case the contacts started to bother her. Pulling on her grey stiletto's she made her way to her BMW M3 and got in, she drove down the already busy New York street her trench coat snug against her body. It was November and freezing already, she looked at the radio that read 7:01, she had 29 minutes to get to work, she was off early today; 1:00PM, she decided to go to the office and visit Chad, she knew he had work until 9PM tonight, she'd talk to him for a half hour or so then go to Ryan and then Taylor and her could have the rest of the day…pulling up into Tim Horton she got out and got in line to order a extra large hot chocolate and two donuts. She didn't have time for breakfast this morning so she'd order out.

"Ms. Montez?"

She heard someone say from behind her, sighed and looked around not finding a familiar face so she ignored it.

"Ms. Montez?" She heard again she moved up in line while looking behind her, she looked at the person behind her; a smile plastered on his face.

"Mr. Bolton ?" She asked confused.

"Please, call me Troy."

She shook her head in disbelief, "So? What are you doing here?"

She looked at him, "I think that's none of your business…"

Troy nodded, "You don't have to be so mean," he said under his breath.

She heard though and she felt bad… "Sorry."

He looked up a satisfied smile on his face, "You can make it up to me."

She raised an eyebrow, "How can I do that?" She asked while placing her order.

He touched her arm causing her to look at him, "Have coffee with me."

"There are two problems wrong with that," She started. Troy rolled his eyes, "I do not care, if you have you don't have coffee with clients and or you have a boyfriend."

She rolled her eyes this time, "No. Not that it is any of your business _Mr. Bolton _, I do not have a boyfriend and those weren't my two problems, I was going to say; I do not drink coffee its bad for your breath and teeth and I have to go to work."

Troy smiled he knew she didn't have a husband because there was no ring on her finger and the same thing for boyfriend because hell even if it were just a boyfriend he'd want to put a ring on that too!

"Well you have 20 minutes, we can take 10 minutes 'hot chocolate' break and you can have the other 10 to yourself, I'll be out of your hair in no time," He said while he placed his own order.

Many things went through Gabriella's mind; how did he know her schedule? Why did he want to have coffee with her so bad? How did he know it was hot chocolate? Why was it when she said anything that potentially meant I was single he smiled? Why was she about to agree with him? Why she was somewhat attracted to his man and his persistence?

"Sure Mr. Bolton , 10 minutes…"

Troy smiled wide but then it faltered, "Wait…call me Troy please, not Mr. Bolton …"

Gabriella nodded her head, "Alright, only if you call me Gabriella instead of Ms. Montez."

Troy nodded in agreement and led her to an empty booth at the back of the store.

"So?"

Troy smiled, "Did you get any courts so I could divorce Caroline?"

Gabriella looked down at the cup in front of her, "Well, I did call some courthouses but most of them said they were booked for the rest of the month so unless you are willing to wait it out-"

He cut her off, "No. I need to get rid of her now!"

Gabriella looked shocked at his certainty and his aggressiveness, "Well then I can try again."

Troy nodded, "Thank you…Gabriella."

Gabriella looked down and played with the top of her cup, "But I assure you it will take time, I have another woman's case ahead of your own."

Troy's eyes squinted.

"What?" Gabriella said moving the cup from her lips.

He shook his head, "Why do you do that?"

"What do I do?" She said an eyebrow rising…

"You just talk…like that, so professional."

Gabriella's eyes squinted this time, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"THERE, again; most people would be like, 'but I have other people in front of your case so it will take time', 'What'd I do?', 'I don't know what you're talking about', but no not you…you go all out."

Gabriella took offense, "And that's bad?"

Troy tilted his head to the side, "No I guess not…but why?"

"I guess my professional side comes out automatically when my brain knows I'm talking to a client…"

Troy shook his head, "I'm not a client."

Gabriella's eyebrow rose, "You aren't?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm your friend."

Gabriella's lip twitched upward slightly, "You're my client Troy."

He shook his head and touched her hand, "I'm your friend first…"

"What makes you think that?" She asked him moving her hand from his not because it was awkward but because it _wasn't_ awkward, it was supposed to be. But he made her feel comfortable and safe, he was tall and not boom muscular but a good size just for her.

"Why are you having 'hot chocolate' with me?" He asked a smug look on his face.

Gabriella bit her donut, "Because someone was persistent."

"Who; you? I know."

Gabriella shook her head a smile on her face she looked at her watch, "Well I have to go Troy."

Troy frowned, "So soon?"

She nodded, "I have work and clients…I have responsibilities."

"Oh and I don't?" Troy asked an unfamiliar look on his face.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "I never said that. I must be on my way though…"

He hung his head but before she walked away he grabbed her arm, "Promise to call me again."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Promise to call me again; promise to see me again…"

Gabriella smiled softly, "I promise."

He smiled back and let her go, he watched her as her heels clicked _one, two, one, two, one, two_ on the rough tiles. He was hypnotized by her and wanted to get away from Caroline so he could move onto Gabriella, he was going to get her.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review please.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I think for the first Troyella story in a long time you guys did good, I am satisfied with 3 reviews. So here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

_Oh Gabriella what did you get yourself into?_ Gabriella thought to herself as she smiled at Carly on her way into her office.

"Oh Ms. Montez," Carly stopped her spinning around in her chair.

"Yes Carly?"

"Mr. Danforth called you but he said he'd call back later and Mr. Evans called as well," Carly smiled with a pen in her hand.

Gabriella smiled back, "Thanks Carly and remember call me Gabriella not Ms. Montez," she said while opening her door.

Carly nodded, "Sorry…Gabriella, and remember I'm leaving early today."

Gabriella nodded her head, "Just tell me when you're leaving," she said closing her door. She put her bag on her desk and took off her coat and put it on the coat hanger in the middle of the room. She clicked the mail inbox on the office phone and heard Chad's voice,

_Hey Gabster, it's Chad here. I just called to see how you were doing its 7:40 you're usually at the office around this time. I guess not today. I'll call back later though to make sure you're alright. I told Ryan he said he's cool with it and he'll be at your house around 12 on Saturday. That's all, love you!_

Gabriella smiled and listened on,

_Hey Gabi, it's Ryan. I'm not sure if Chad told you already but I'm in with the whole hanging out thing. I'll be at your house around 12 to 1 in the afternoon. Call me back later. Love you._

Gabriella sat at her desk after the messages were done and clicked on her computer, New York state courthouse. She dialed the number.

"Hello, this is Gabriella Montez mediator. I was wondering are you open for a court hearing sometime next week?" Gabriella said twirling the phone cord in her hand.

"A suing case, a member in the situation had a house party unintentionally and it got out of hand and a KEG got thrown on the neighbors Gallardo…" Gabriella trailed.

Carly walked in the room an arm full of papers before she could speak Gabriella held a hand up telling her to hold on.

"When?" Gabriella asked again putting a finger to her bare ear so she could hear properly.

"Tuesday," she wrote down on her paper while she said it aloud.

"What time?"

Gabriella wrote 9:00AM on the paper under Tuesday.

"Thank you," She smiled.

"Goodbye."

She hung up the phone and wrote, _New York STATE Courthouse _and circled the information on Mrs. Huffins background files. She tucked the files away in her file cabinet and looked at Carly.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I just called Mrs. Huffins about the meeting tomorrow at 5:30," Carly informed Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded, "That's good."

Carly put the papers on her desk, "You have another client though…I already did the liberty on doing a background check I highlighted the most valuable information and its color coated. I also alphabetically organized it to make it easier for you to read."

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks Carly."

"No need Ms-Gabriella."

Gabriella nodded her head, "So when is…" Gabriella trailed and looked at the file, "Mr. Jacob Tinella coming in?"

"In about 30 minutes…"

Gabriella nodded her head, "Alright thank you Carly."

Carly nodded her head and left the office.

Gabriella leaned back and skimmed over the file, apparently he was going to jail for a crime he says he didn't do and he is on parole.

Gabriella put the files away and looked at the clock it read 8:12; she took out her BlackBerry and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Yo Danforth!"

Chad chuckled, "Hey Gabster!"

"You called me?" Gabriella said a silly smile playing on her face.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you the plans about Saturday."

"Oh yeah I got the inbox, Ryan also called me so it's fine," Gabriella said typing the website, 'facebook . com' in she toggled over the gadgets on her profile.

"Oh well did you tell Tay yet?"

Gabriella sighed, "No not yet, I planned on going over to her house later on after work."

Chad nodded, "Oh, well…make sure you do."

"I know."

"Hey, I have to go…are you going to come in for lunch?"

Gabriella smiled, "Yeah."

"Good, I'll be in the office."

"Alright see you then."

"Bye, love you!"

"Love you too," Gabriella said and hung up.

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend?" Troy said walking into her office.

Gabriella jumped and put a hand at her heart, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend?" Troy repeated himself.

"Are you stalking me? Should I be worried?" Gabriella asked seriously.

Troy shook his head, "You forgot your ID card at Tim Horton, I came by to give it back," Troy said taking offense.

Gabriella blushed, "Sorry."

"Anyways you have a boyfriend?" Troy asked.

Gabriella rolled his eyes at his nosy-ness, "No Troy, it was my friend."

He raised an eyebrow, "Okay…anyways do you have lunch plans?"

Gabriella nodded her head, "I do actually."

"Oh, by yourself?"

She shook her head, "With my friends…" she trailed and then had squint her eyes, "Is there something I can do for you? I have a client coming in anytime now."

Troy shook his head, "Just dropping by. Goodbye."

With that he left.

Gabriella sighed and hung her head over her desk why did this guy make her feel so nervous?

"Hey Gabriella!" The guys at the Police station greeted her. They were all older then her she 22 and they were either 25 or older. But they treated her like a little sister and they've meet her all before, they know she's a Mediator and they joke around and pretend to have issues sometimes.

"Hey guys!" She smiled.

"Here for Danforth?" Jack one of the nicer men asked he was tall and 29.

"Yeah, where is he?" Gabriella asked stretching her neck to look at him. He was 6 ft 8 she was 5 ft 6.

He chuckled, "He is in the back in his office, need me to lead the way?" He offered.

She shook her head, "I'll find it, thank you."

He smiled and she smiled back and walked to the back hall as her heels clicked one, two on the tiles.

"Danforth?" She called out as she closed the door behind her.

"Gabriella!" She heard a grown male' voice call and next thing she knew she was being picked up off the ground and twirled.

She laughed, "Chad put me down!"

He smiled and put her down he kissed her cheek, "I've missed you man!"

She smiled cutely, "I wish I could say the same."

Chad chuckled and kissed her cheek. Gabriella giggled, "Man you need to shave all scruffy!"

Chad winked at her, "You like it."

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Oh yeah."

He chuckled, "So where do you want to go to eat?"

Gabriella smiled, "Let's go to McDonalds!"

He chuckled again, "As always!"

Gabriella smiled, "Let's take my car," she said leading the way.

"Later Danforth and Gabriella!" the guys called down.

Chad said bye to his friends and Gabriella waved opening the door for Chad, "M'lady!"

He gave her a look and she smiled cutely.

It was a fun and talkative drive and soon enough Gabriella went to find a booth at the back of the restaurant while Chad ordered their meals, he knew what Gabriella liked so he never needed to ask.

"Oh you remembered!" Gabriella smiled at the tray in front of her.

"Snack wrap meal for you and Mc Chicken meal for me!" He smiled.

She unwrapped her wrap and bit into it, "It's been too long."

He nodded his head, "So what's new with you?"

Gabriella looked out the window and saw light rain starting to fall, "Nothing really…how about you?"

Chad smiled, "I think I might have finally found a girl for me Gabs!"

Gabriella giggled, "You sound like Taylor or me right now."

Chad laugh, "I'm serious though her name is Sharpay," He smiled at the thought of the girl.

Gabriella smiled for her friend, "I hope you know that's Ryan's twin sister."

Chad nodded his head, "I know. I have a date with her tonight. I just don't know how to tell Ry."

"Oh? That's sweet."

Chad smiled, "Hey how about she comes with us on Saturday?"

Gabriella's face contorted, "I thought it was going to be a four friend's thing?"

Chad frowned, "But if you meet her she can become one of our friends."

Gabriella sighed but then piped up, "Yeah she can come!"

Chad narrowed his eyes at her, "What's up with you?"

Gabriella smirked, "Nothing…"

Chad didn't move his gaze from her.

"Okay fine! There's a guy…" she gave in.

He arched an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Gabriella bit her lip, "Don't get all worried and shit…he's a decent guy and I'm pretty sure he likes me…and you know what I'm attracted to him too…"

"His name?" Was all Chad said.

"He doesn't have a criminal record Chad…" she trailed knowing he wanted his name because he was going to go back to the station and search him up.

"How do you know that Gabriella?" He mocked her tone.

"Because…you…you did a background search on him?" Gabriella said quietly.

Chad's face contorted, "I did _a lot_ of background searches for you…"

Gabriella sighed, "Troy…Troy Bolton ."

Chad's eyes widened, "The guy that's _married_ to Caroline Posella-Bolton ?"

She looked at her tray and a discarded fry, "Actually he's one of my clients and he wants a divorce for reasons…so I'm giving him the divorce he wants, he's pretty much single."

Chad shook his head, "I want to meet him."

"Oh you were…on Saturday."

"What happened to four friends?"

Gabriella smirked, "That went down the drain since Sharpay showed up in the picture."

Chad shook his head a smile tugging the corner of his lips, "Alright."

Gabriella looked at her watch that said 3:02, "Oh man we've been here for too long."

Chad chuckled, "I was just about to say I have to get back to work in 28 minutes…"

Gabriella blushed, "Let's go."

The pair got up and Gabriella drove him back to the station, "I'll see you Saturday?"

Chad nodded, "You and your married boyfriend."

Gabriella glared at him, "He's not my boyfriend and he's not married!"

Chad chuckled, "If he wasn't your boyfriend the fact I call him married shouldn't bother you as much as it does…"

Before she could retaliate Chad kissed her on the cheek and exited the car, she watched his figure disappear into the building. She sat there as the rain pelted her windshield, he was right…it shouldn't bother her that much.

She sighed and drove to her second best guy friends' house, Ryan.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review please.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I think for the first Troyella story in a long time you guys did good, I am satisfied with reviews. So here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

She got out the car and walked her way to the door of his house, the rain calmed down by the time she got to his house so walking in the heels wasn't a mission to try not to fall.

She stood outside on the porch for a good 5 minutes until she got too annoyed to stand there any longer. She looked through the window and saw him occupied with a girl on the couch she laughed this would bring back old times. Back in college Chad and she would play pranks on Taylor and Ryan.

If they'd go over to their dorm and see them making out with a girl/guy they'd burst into the room saying, 'Hey Sweetie I'm back' or 'How could you do this to me babe?' and their relationship would always end until they'd confess what they've done. It was hilarious.

Gabriella smirked to herself and picked up the pot plant on the porch and got the spare key she put it in the key hole and opened the door quietly taking off her heels and putting her black trench coat in the closet she took her bag and tip-toed to the couch she cleared her throat quietly and then dramatically gasped loud,

"How could you babe?" She shouted covering her mouth a sad look planted on her face.

Ryan jumped up in shock. The girl sat up in shock and annoyance.

Gabriella gasped for real, "RYAN TAYLOR?"

They stood up in shock together.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella put a hand on her hip, "What is this?"

Taylor walked towards Gabriella, "It's not what it looks like."

"Oh really? It really seems like my two best friends were practically fucking each other and forgot to tell Chad and Gabriella their other best friends!"

Ryan walked towards Gabriella and put a hand on her shoulder, "Taylor and I only found out how we felt about each other last week…we needed time."

"As if two weeks and three days isn't enough time!" Gabriella said actually hurt.

Taylor looked down, "We were going to tell you."

"I just wish sooner," Gabriella said her voice small.

Ryan stood beside Taylor again, "Well we're dating."

"Congrats!" Gabriella said sarcastically.

Taylor looked at Gabriella, "As a friend you should be happy for us!"

Gabriella looked at Taylor in haste, "I _am_ happy for you. I'm just not happy at the fact you didn't tell Chad and I sooner. _As a friend_ we should've known."

Ryan looked away, "We're sorry okay. It's just we didn't know how to do it. But you know now so just drop it!"

Gabriella crossed her arms, "Anyways since you're both here I wanted to tell you Chad and I planned a get together at my house on Saturday after 12, we are going to the mall all four of us and there will be two guest appearances."

"Sharpay and who?" Ryan asked.

Gabriella's eyebrows knitted together, "How do you know about Sharpay?"

"Chad texted me about 10 minutes before you got here saying he is bringing his girlfriend Sharpay with him." Ryan explained.

"Isn't Sharpay your twin sister?" Taylor asked in confusion.

Ryan nodded, "he also put it in explanation about how he was sorry he just couldn't help but fall for her. It was love at first sight."

Gabriella arched an eyebrow, "Hmm, okay. But the second appearance is a surprise."

Ryan arched an eyebrow, "As long as it's no one I hate."

Taylor in agreement and Gabriella shook her head, "Naw it's no one you know."

Taylor sighed, "Well I'll be over your house at 12."

"Why don't you and Ryan go together?" Gabriella asked a hint of teasing in her voice.

Ryan chuckled, "True."

Taylor smiled, "Alright then."

"Anyways I have to go, bye guys."

Ryan hugged her and planted a kiss on her cheek and Taylor hugged her as well, "Chad doesn't know yet…we'll tell him on Saturday."

Gabriella nodded her head, "Alright."

"Thank you Gabriella."

"For?"

"Taking it well…better then we thought."

Gabriella nodded her head, "No problem."

They watched the business women walk to her car and pull out and drive down her street. _I have some legit one-in-a-million friends_, Gabriella thought to herself.

She pulled into the parking garage under her condo and walked to her front door. She got the mail and opened the door. She put the mail down realizing it was all bills, she changed into her cotton pajama pants and a tank top. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and sat down like last night her feet under her and her glasses on this time not doing work. All she had to do was book a court hearing for Troy and go meet Troy tomorrow morning; bright and early in the court house, OH and meet Ms. Huffins tomorrow evening.

She called three different courthouses and she actually redialed the same courthouse once, and they finally had an opening for her, Wednesday 1:20PM _New York secondary Courthouse_. She wrote it down on Troy's file and sighed, she was done doing phone calls. She flicked on the TV and watched the News it was raining harder, she realized when she left Ryan's house it started to rain again.

She sighed she loved the patting of the rain when it hit the window at night but she hated the lightening and thunder; usually when it rains it storms. Just on cue thunder rolled in, she rolled her eyes typical. She then remembered she had to call Troy to tell him not to make plans on Saturday. Grabbing her phone she scrolled through the contacts until she finally found a recent contact added in the list.

Troy Bolton -  
><em>6419713890<em>

She clicked the contact and then pressed call, she waited for it to go through and on the second ring he answered…

"Hello?"

"Troy?" She breathed.

"Gabriella?" He asked getting happier.

"Yeah it's me…I was just wondering are you doing anything on Saturday?" Gabriella asked feeling the heat rise from her neck to her cheek.

"No why?" Gabriella could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"Stop smirking…" Gabriella didn't mean to stop her sentence its' just the fact a clap of thunder came and made her jump and gasp.

His smile faltered he heard her gasp and he knew that sentence was incomplete…was she okay?, "How'd you know?"

"I just know."

"Anyways why?" He asked her again.

"My friends and I were planning on meeting up just four of us but then my best guy friend decided to bring his recently found girlfriend and I found out my other two best friends are dating so…" Gabriella trailed.

"You want me to come so you don't feel left out?" Troy asked although being used the thought of hanging out with Gabriella and getting personal beyond the professional level was amazing.

"Well…yeah, sure," she jumped at a bust of lightening.

Troy smiled, "Alright, I'll come with you."

"Great and just to warn you, Chad he's the tall 25 year old he's tanned, and he's…a cop."

Troy laughed, "I don't have a record…I don't need to worry."

"Yeah I know…but he's protective."

Troy chuckled, "Thanks for the heads up."

Gabriella smiled, "No problem."

"Anyways how do you like the storm?" Troy asked.

"I really don't like it," Gabriella said hiding behind her hands.

Troy's smug tone left his voice, "You want me to come over?" He asked all sincerity.

Gabriella moved her hands from her face, "You know what…I actually…do," she said between jumps and flinches.

Troy smiled _victory_.

She told him where she lived and they hung up when he said he'd be there in no more then five minutes. Gabriella then realized what she had done she was bringing a rather creepy client over beyond professional means, this was bad. She was getting close to quick. Just in time she heard the thunder and the doorbell, she jumped and shrieked until she heard a muffled voice, "Gabriella!"

Gabriella groaned and got the door, "Come in, come in, it's freezing out there!"

Troy nodded his head, "You're telling me."

Gabriella chuckled, "Here's a towel I'll get you some old clothes," she said walking away. Troy watched her with curious eyes and once she was out of sight he looked around her apartment, it was black and white and neatly decorated everything was a lined properly nothing out of place except for the I heart Hot Chocolate mug on the coffee table. He heard her coming back and walked back to the door.

"Here," she said handing him a big pair of grey sweat pants and a white tight muscle shirt.

Troy's eyes narrowed, "You have a guy over?"

Gabriella laughed, "Besides you? No. Those are my brothers'."

Troy tilted his head, "You have a brother?"

"Brother_s_," she said emphasizing on the 's'.

Troy's eyes widened, "Are they here?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No."

Troy sighed, "Alright, where is the bathroom so I can change?"

Gabriella pointed down the hall, "Right there…" she watched him walk away and as he was about to close the door she called him out, "Hey Bolton !"

He looked at her, "Yeah?"

She smiled softly, "Thanks…for coming I mean."

He nodded, "Anytime."

Gabriella was nervous and she didn't know why, she watched him close the bathroom door behind him and she watched the shadow move back and fourth from beneath the door frame but she couldn't see anything else. She then realized that he was toned and defined, when he walked in he was drenched from the cold rain and his hair a hot mess due to the wind and rain. Her eyebrow raised, she let her mind trail on the thought of him naked…

**Preacher man walked into the church and he said, he said; "Hey girl can you walk and not stray?" father I'm torn and I'm selling my soul to the, rhythm the beat and the bass, and I can't confess my rock 'n' roll ways… **Gabriella jumped at the sound of her ringtone and answered her phone, "Yellow?" She said in her usual excitable tone.

"Gabriella?" She heard a females' voice.

"Taylor?" Gabriella tried to make out.

"Yeah it's me, what's up?" Taylor said in the phone.

"Nothing bored how about you?"

"Nothing much, came back from a dinner with Ryan. At home bored, decided I'd call you?"

Gabriella chuckled at her friend, "Say word."

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Thursday…I'm going to a court session then meet then I have to meet some next guy at his house for restriction reasons and then I'm free the whole day…up until 5…probably."

Taylor nodded her head, "Want to go out for dinner?"

Gabriella thought about it, "Yeah sure."

"Great!"

Gabriella heard the doorknob turning on the bathroom door, "Hey Taylor I have to go now, I'll call you tomorrow when I come home…"

Taylor sighed, "Alright, you better."

"I will bye love yuh!"

Taylor chuckled, "Love yuh!"

Gabriella hung up and put her phone down, "You all good?" She called over her shoulder.

Troy shook his head having his wet her flick in different directions and having some water droplets drop on Gabriella.

"All good now."

Gabriella glared at him playfully, "That's all over my leather couches now!"

"Calm down darling its leather."

Gabriella wiped off his hair-water with a lined piece of paper, "There."

Troy chuckled and sat beside her, "So Saturday what are we doing?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Going to the mall first, you can come here first if you'd like and we can go together…it'd be better. Oh and then we're probably going to this spot we always chill at…"

Troy nodded, "I see."

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah."

It was only just then Troy took in what Gabriella Montez the girl he's been fixated on for the past 2 days was wearing, cotton purple pajama pants that had white penguins on them, a white tight tank-top that hugged her bust and showed her curves she had diamond studs in her ear still, her hair was put in a messy bun and her bangs swept to the side and her glasses on the bridge of her nose. She still looked beautiful to him and he then wondered if this could be them everyday…but with her name as Mrs. Gabriella Bolton .

"So where am I sleeping?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella looked at the two bedroom house, "the door on the left is yours, the other is mine and you know where the bathroom is already, the kitchen is just around there if you need anything I have everything in the fridge."

Troy looked around and nodded, "Thanks."

Gabriella smiled, "Pleasure is all mine."

The pair stayed up another hour talking about themselves, and Gabriella learned there were more to people then just calling them 'clients' they were people that had potential to be her friend, they were people. Troy learned Gabriella actually had a social life and wasn't a total workaholic and she had friends that cared enough to pry her from the working world. He also learned she wasn't all head-strong and had VM's {Vulnerable Moments} all the time, he learned that she wasn't always Ms. Montez either. Gabriella walked him to his bedroom and said goodnight before she entered her own room and went to sleep. She forgot completely about the storm outside until she heard a big bad **BANG!**

Jumping up in a start she scattered to her feet nervously she turned on the lamp but it wouldn't go on, _oh please, no, not now…please, work. Work!_ She thought to herself as she cursed silently, she felt her way around the room until she found the room light, she flicked it on and off and cursed it was a black out. She opened the door and found a flashlight that hid in the kitchen cupboard. She eventually got to turn it on and walked scared to Troy's room, she opened the door and found him sleeping soundlessly on the bed.

She wasn't just about to jump in bed with him and she wasn't about to go back to her bedroom, no. She closed the door quietly and heard him stir but then quickly go back to sleep, she let out a sigh of relief and went to the couch; she was going to sleep there tonight. She covered herself with the black and white checkered quilt that lied on the couch and fell asleep fast. Forgetting her alarm clock was in her bedroom and she wouldn't wake up now.

It was dull outside, grey, and boring outside. When Gabriella opened her eyes she was hit with light and she was frantic she sat up but got pulled back down. She sworn she slept on the couch last night? She looked around and found herself in a bed. She was put in a bed? She looked to her right and saw Troy lying on his stomach his face to the opposite of her and his arm wrapped around her waist tightly as if he were afraid of her leaving or someone harming her. He had a tight grip. Gabriella felt like the right thing to do was pull away fast and she also thought the right thing to do was lie there with him not because she liked it but because she didn't want to wake him up.

So she lied beside him but before she closed her eyes she looked at the clock that read 3:00, she had three hours of sleep left. She silently set the alarm on her cell phone and put it on the table beside the bed, she snuggled under the blanket and cuddled into his side making him turn his body and lift her slightly, he turned onto his side and faced her and brought her into him, her head tucked under his chin and her pressed against his chest while their feet danced. She wouldn't mind waking up like this everyday?

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review please.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I think for the first Troyella story in a long time you guys did good, I am satisfied with reviews. So here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Thursday November 23rd, 2011

**Beep, beep, beep-**

Gabriella groaned as she turned off her cell phone alarm and got up stretching she made an arm fall off her body making sudden cold air hit her. She shivered and went into her room leaving Troy there to sleep soundlessly. She got ready in black pencil material pants and a grey button up work shirt tucked in and a string belt to go through the loops of her pants. She put on black pumps and silver hoop earrings she hated rain and when her hair got stuck to her neck so she put her hair in a bun on her head and put on her glasses her eyes a bright shade of brown, she shook her head at her tiredness and walked down the stairs to see Troy there dressed and showered. Gabriella jumped back slightly, "How do you do that?"

Troy chuckled, "Good morning to you too."

Gabriella arched an eyebrow, "I'm serious."

"I made pancakes," Troy said ignoring her question.

"Troy!"

"Yes?" He asked her politely.

"How do you do that?" She asked him once again.

"Do what?" He asked her staring in her eyes.

Gabriella looked away, "How do you move so fast? How did you know I was drinking hot chocolate? How'd you get at my house in less then five minutes through the bad weather? How?"

Troy shrugged, "I was on the cross country team for all my years, lucky guess, and I have a led foot?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Oh."

Troy turned back around and gave her a pancake, "Here"

Gabriella eyed it.

"I know how to cook stop making me feel bad."

Gabriella chuckled and bit into the food, "Not bad Bolton ."

He smirked, "I know."

She shook her head at him and finished the pancake he handed her, "I have to go to work now though," she informed him.

"Oh."

"I'll be back around…9 though."

"So late?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "I'm going to dinner after."

"Oh. Have fun."

Gabriella nodded, "Thanks…are you going to stay here?"

Troy shook his head, "I rather not."

Gabriella shrugged, "Well you know where the spare key is…just don't lose it."

Troy nodded his head, "Go now. You'll be late."

Gabriella nodded and bid her goodbyes as she got in her car and drove down the street to Tim Horton and then to her work office.

Troy watched her leave with a sigh; he was going to go talk to Caroline today.

Gabriella went to Tim Horton and then went to her office greeting Carly and collecting papers in a usual familiar manner and ten setting out to her office stopping briefly by her boss's desk to say 'good morning'. Gabriella had to kiss up to get promoted.

"Gabriella…Jacob called he said instead of you coming to his house, he'll come over."

Gabriella nodded her head after pressing the button that let her speak through the phone and to Carly, "Alright. Thanks Carly, send him up when he comes."

Carly said her 'alright' and left her there.

Gabriella didn't understand what was going on but she met this guy only 3 days ago and she was almost head over heels in love with him…it didn't make sense. Making money made sense but guys didn't make sense at all…feelings, this is why she doesn't do it.

"Caroline, I'm not here to fight. I'm doing fighting with you…I just want to let you know, I want nothing to do with you anymore. I've moved on and you know what you should do that same, with your brother or with whom ever I do not care."

Caroline frowned, "But Troy, I thought we loved each other?"

Troy scoffed, "Love each other? You cheated on me with your brother Caroline!"

Caroline started to cry, "I didn't mean to. I was vulnerable you were always at work I know it's wrong…Troy please…give me one more chance."

And it killed Troy to see his wife soon to be ex wife cry, he loved her he knew he did. She was his wife after all, he still had some feelings for her. Only if she never cheated, he walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"You know I'll love you always…but I can't be in a relationship with someone that has cheated on me."

Caroline clung to his shirt her fists balled, "Troy please…one…one more chance." She sobbed.

Troy let her go slowly tearing her fists from his shirt as he shook his head, "No Caroline. I can't do it, I…I found someone else, I told you…I moved on."

Caroline gasped, "Already? Who is she?"

Troy shrugged, "I like her and I know she likes me too, or else I wouldn't have stayed at her house last night."

Caroline put a hand to her mouth, "You stayed at another women's house?"

Troy chuckled, "You've been fucking your brother for how long? Don't be a hypocrite."

Caroline fused, "GET OUT, I AM SO HAPPY WE'RE DIVORCING. GET OUT Troy Bolton !"

Troy shook his head his hair falling slightly, "Goodbye. I'll see you in court."

Caroline shook her head this time, "No need. I'll sign the papers…better yet here, take them with you to your new lady. No need for court!"

Troy stopped at the door, would this mean he couldn't see Gabriella anymore? Now that the case was over. He looked at her and took the papers that had her signature signed in blue ink. He waved, "You'll never see me again."

Caroline smiled, "Great."

Troy slammed the door causing the only picture that Caroline had of the two to drop and smash into pieces making the photo rip. He heard her drop to the floor and cry, but it wasn't his problem anymore…it was her brothers'.

Troy made his way over to Gabriella's condo home hoping she'd be in, he rang the door and got no reply. He saw an old lady open her door and stare at him, he looked back his brown eyes' piercing the ladies.

"Looking for Gabriella young lad?" The old grandma asked.

Troy nodded as he jogged his way down the stairs, "Is she in?"

The lady shook her head, "She's at work. She's been at work for the past hours…she's over clocking…a true workaholic."

Troy was crept out about how much this lady knew about Gabriella. He smiled politely said his thanks and got in his car and drove away; he looked at the clock on his stereo built into the car. It read; 6:30…

He walked up to the secretary in front of Gabriella's office, "Carly?"

"Oh Mr. Bolton , here to see Gabriella again?" Carly asked a smirk on her face.

Troy nodded with a smile, "I can't keep away."

Carly shook her head a silly smile playing on her lips, "She'll be with you in 5 minutes; she's in a meeting at the moment."

Troy nodded and took a seat on the side of the wall.

"June 12th?" Gabriella asked talking to her boss on the walk back to her office.

Her boss Mr. Higgins nodded, "Yes, June 12th unless that's a problem with you?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No of course not."

Mr. Higgins nodded his head in confirmation, "Good. I'll be seeing you then…keep up the good work."

Gabriella saw a glimpse of someone sitting by her office she smiled sweetly, "Thank you sir."

He nodded and walked away. Gabriella breathed in relief and turned around, "Mr. Bolton ?"

Troy stood up in haste, "Gabriella…I have to talk to you."

"_Ms. Montez_," she corrected him sharply while looking around at her workmates, "and in my office."

Troy was confused but followed her nevertheless.

"What do you need?" Gabriella asked setting her folders and files down on the desk before her.

Troy raised an eyebrow, "Ms. Montez? What was that about?"

Gabriella looked at him her eyes narrowed, "around my co-workers you address me as _Ms. _Montez until I'm married and in a sturdy relationship you cannot acknowledge me as Gabriella it sends out the wrong message."

Troy shook his head, "But we're friends, and you asked me to call you _Gabriella_."

Gabriella sighed and put a hand on her hip, "It's complicated alright? Anyways what do you need or did you come here to harass me?"

Troy was taken back by the tone of her voice, he could tell she was stressed… "I actually came to tell you that the court hearing won't be needed anymore."

Gabriella stood up in panic, "Why? Are you getting back together with Ms. Caroline-Posella?"

Troy shook his head, "No, no, I went to see her this morning after you left…I said things that got her bothered I guess and she signed the papers…I guess I'll be out of your hair now…I get it, we aren't friends so we'll never see each other again."

Gabriella stopped him from opening her office door, "Troy wait!"

Troy stopped walking his hand on the doorknob but still not facing her, "What is it?"

"You know that's not what I meant, we are friends. I consider you one of my friends and I hope you consider me one too. It's just this job it's strictly business and no leisure. Sometimes I wish I could quit and I could but I've been around too long to even do it. I love working if it isn't obvious and I don't want to screw up my chances of a promotion because of a relationship…"

Troy turned around, "So your job is more important then your private life?"

Gabriella looked down, "I know how stupid that sounds…I know, but it's true. I've been working here since I was 19…I'm 22, I started out young…and I'd be damned if I left now."

Troy nodded his head, "Oh…don't worry…I get it. I won't bother you anymore…but don't worry unlike some people I keep a promise…I'll be at the mall on Saturday. 12:00."

With that he was gone.

Gabriella groaned and hit her head on the desk…business or leisure, leisure or business…either way she put it in her mind business always outweighed leisure.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review please.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter. I know it's a short story, I just wanted to get the feeling of writing a Troyella story again. I promise I'll make another LONGER one sometime this year.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Friday November 24th, 2011-

Gabriella slept in on Friday…she had Saturday, Sunday and Friday's off. So she took the time to reflect on her week and all the mistakes she made…especially the ones that effected her personal life. But this Friday she woke up with an excruciating migraine pounding on the sides of her head like a beat keeping up with the rhythm not missing a beat, but all through the migraine and pain she couldn't help but think of how she messed up big time with Troy. He cared for her and she knew it. He put her in a bed when she slept on the couch. She would never find a guy who would take time out of their sleep to care for her. She missed him already. She came home yesterday and found that he was gone and he cleaned the kitchen and the bedroom he slept in. He was a really nice guy.

She went to the dinner last night as promised with Taylor; they had an amazing time she wouldn't lie. But she saw Caroline there with a taller man that looked similar to Caroline she wouldn't assume but her gut told her that the man was her brother. Which almost made Gabriella want to punch Caroline in the face for ever wanting to cheat on Troy he was an amazing man and she wanted to know what Troy did to make Caroline cheat. She'd be damned if she found out that Caroline just did it spontaneously. Taylor knew Gabriella was out of it and after Gabriella had told her what happened that day in the office between Troy and herself Caroline knew what remedy to use on Gabriella…they hit the club called 'X' and had 5 shots of Tequila each and 4 shots of Virgin Cherry Margarita's a lime on the side and salt on the back of their hands. Gabriella would never do such a thing on a work night but she had Friday off and she had all right to wake up with a hangover.

Now they both knew they couldn't drive in such condition so they called a taxi who called a tow truck to bring both of their cars home, Gabriella was dropped off first and Taylor second. As soon as Gabriella saw her bed she collapsed and it brought her to the present…

She threw the sheets off of her body and trudged over to the bathroom cabinets she opened it and popped two Advil's in her mouth and took a glass of water down her throat soaking in the loneliness she was going to be hit with in the future. No one would want to be with a workaholic like her. She'd get stress lines and look ugly. She took a long hot 30 minute shower and wrapped a fluffy white towel around her body. It wasn't as sunny as she'd like it to be outside but for November it was pretty nice the radio said it was 10 degrees outside. It was partly cloudy, she let her hair hang loose in it's natural straightness and put on a big white t-shirt that was a size to big for her she put on white tube socks and big grey sweat pants that hung on her hips, she didn't put on any makeup or accessories she just went bare. She walked into the kitchen and got cereal and turned on the news, like she always did on Friday mornings' unfortunately for her nothing good was on. Except for the news cast talking about the Earthquake in Japan…it really didn't catch her eye. Suddenly she heard the door bell ring. She sighed and put her bowl in the sink and went to answer the door. Who comes at 12:12 in the afternoon on a Friday?

"Yes?" Gabriella asked glumly.

The person burst through the door, "Get ready."

She looked at her three friends in front of her, "Get ready?"

Chad, Ryan and Taylor nodded, "Yes get ready."

"For?" Gabriella asked.

"My parents are having a barbeque…I'm inviting you guys, it starts in an hour…we're all ready so get ready. You're coming with us and don't try to decline the offer because I'll have Ryan and Chad force you."

Gabriella glared at Taylor, "Shouldn't you be in bed holding your head?"

Taylor smiled, "I did have a hangover but before I went to bed I took a painkiller I woke up and it wasn't that bad I took another one and it as gone within 10 minutes."

Gabriella rolled her eyes she should've done that, "But it's so cold outside!"

Taylor rolled her eyes this time, "Gabriella…its 10 degrees it's pretty warm, and look I'm in a sundress."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I'll come but I'm not putting on a dress."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Dresses aren't that bad."

Chad looked at his friend oddly, "Excuse me?"

"I mean on girls' like Gabriella…" Ryan trailed.

Taylor looked at her boyfriend appalled, "Excuse me?"

Ryan hugged his girlfriend, "I'm trying to make her happy…you know you look sexy."

Gabriella faked a hurt look, "EXCUSE ME?"

Ryan rolled his eyes and held his hair as if he were going to rip it out, "You know what I said nothing…I'm hungry do you have chips?" But before she could reply he was already in her kitchen searching the cupboards for something…anything.

They laughed together.

"I'll be down in 30…you know where everything is… make yourself at home. Have fun."

Gabriella went upstairs in her bedroom, she was going but she didn't want to. She just missed Taylor's parents they were so old but they acted so young and they were amazing people.

She opened her big closet and exchanged her sweat pants for tight fitted dark blue skinny jeans, she changed her extra large t-shirt for a white tank-top and put a black crop top over it, it slid off her shoulder and it read in white letters, 'I (red lips) My Boyfriend ;)' She examined herself in the full length mirror and smiled, she didn't look so bad. She took off her socks and looked at her toes, they were painted black; she put on her black strappy heels and tucked the bottom of her skinny jeans into the cuffs of the shoe. She stood up off her bed and combed through her hair and parted it horizontally in the middle of her head, she put half of her hair up and left the bottom half down, she put the top half in a messy bun on the top of her hand and put a black head band in her brown hair separating her blonde bangs from her brown hair. She put on black hoop earrings and lip-glossed her lips. She put on a black cardigan over her shirt and smiled at her reflection, she got her black Chanel handbag and put her purse, Blackberry, lip-gloss, sunglasses and anything else she might need in her bag. She walked down the stairs.

"About time!" Ryan said standing up from the couch.

Chad turned the TV off, "Well don't you look ravishing."

Gabriella chuckled, "Shut up, and let's go."

"Hey Gabriella, Taylor and I are going together…Chad is bringing his girlfriend…why don't you bring that other person you were talking about?" Ryan asked curiously.

Gabriella shook her head and Taylor did too knowing the reason why she wouldn't, "He and I aren't on talking terms right now…"

Chad put a hand on her shoulder, "Tough luck."

Gabriella glared at the older man, "No you like this. You don't like Troy."

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"He misinterpreted something I said…" Gabriella trailed.

"Well if he likes you, if he really truly likes you he'll come."

"I'm not calling him," Gabriella stood her ground putting on her stubborn demeanor.

"Don't call him, text him," Chad butted in.

Gabriella glared once more, "Fine…I'll text him…but if he doesn't come I'll be even more broken and it'll be all your faults."

They shrugged and dragged her out into Chads' car.

_To: Troy Bolton  
>From: Gabriella Montez<br>Fri, 24/11/10 – 1:03PM_

_Hey Troy…its Gabriella.  
>I was just wondering if you wanted to come<br>with my friends and me to my friends' family barbeque.  
>It starts at 1:30…it's at 34<em>_th__ street…the beige house.  
>If you don't come it's alright…but it'd be nice if you did come.<br>I really didn't mean what I said…you misinterpreted it. I…  
>well, if you come I'll explain it. But if you don't care anymore…I understand.<br>But that doesn't mean I stopped caring._

_- Gabriella._

"Gabriella!" An old feeble woman with black and grey hair came out from the kitchen and embraced Gabriella tightly. Gabriella chuckled, "Hey Mrs. McKessie!"

Mrs. McKessie swatted her arm slightly, "Call me Jeanette." Gabriella smiled sweetly, "Sorry, I keep forgetting!" Jeanette looked at Gabriella, "Gabriella it's been around 20 years!" Gabriella blushed.

"How have you been Jeanette?" Gabriella asked.

She smiled, "I've been good, aging day by day…how about you?"

"I've been doing really well actually, about to get promoted again!" Gabriella smiled happy of her success.

"Oh, I always wondered why you couldn't be my adopted daughter!" Jeanette joked with Gabriella; the two grown women shared a laugh.

"So have you found a love interest?" Jeanette elbowed her playfully.

Gabriella frowned, "I'm not sure actually…" Gabriella trailed off.

Jeanette frowned, "Oh? I thought you have."

Gabriella's eyebrows narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"That young fellow over there keeps staring at you with love in his eyes."

Gabriella followed Jeanette's gaze and quickly turned back to Jeanette a deep blush and a big smile on her face, "Oh no."

"Oh no?"

"I know him."

Jeanette raised an eyebrow, "Well he's coming this way, I'll be in the kitchen with Henry…"

Gabriella nodded and watched the lady walk away slowly.

"I showed," the deep husky voice said from behind her frame, Gabriella's knees buckled at the sound.

"So I see," Gabriella said turning around looking into his deep brown eyes.

"Nice people," He said nodding around to her surroundings. She nodded, "My second family."

He smiled, "Oh?"

"Why'd you come here Troy?" Gabriella asked stepping away from him.

Troy was taken back, "What do you mean? You texted me."

Gabriella shook her head, "No, I know that. But why'd you come? You're supposed to be mad at me or something you aren't supposed to be so nice."

"Gabriella have you ever let people in?" Troy whispered as Latin music came on.

She shook her head, "No one ever tried to get in."

He took her hands, "What if I did?"

She looked at him, "Why?"

"You're better then you put yourself out to be Gabriella…you're so much more."

Gabriella looked away, "I…I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't let anyone in, I get hurt too many times."

He shook his head, "No. I'd never hurt you Gabriella…I…I like you too much."

"You like me?" Gabriella asked in shock.

He nodded, "Since the first time I met you…why'd you think I was so persistent?"

Gabriella pulled away, "I can't date you."

Troy wore a hurt expression on his face, "What do you mean?"

"I can't do this Troy. You're going to hurt me!"

He grabbed her hands, "No, I'd never intentionally hurt you."

She looked up at him, "Why'd Catharine cheat on you? What'd you do to her to make her cheat on you?"

"I didn't do anything why does the guy always have to be the bad person?" Troy asked suddenly being defensive.

Gabriella looked down, "I'm sorry. She just seemed so convincing."

"When'd you see her?" Troy asked an eyebrow rose.

"At the restaurant Taylor and I went to last night she was there with her brother."

Troy's face turned red, "Alright…did you talk to her?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No. But we did bump into each other in the stalls."

Troy looked away, "I didn't do it. I didn't do anything."

Gabriella knew he was hiding something; she'd look into it later. Right now she actually felt something change…

"Alright…I believe you."

Troy looked down at her, "What do you mean?"

"I'll give you a chance Troy…" Gabriella trailed.

"What if I don't want that chance anymore?" Troy teased.

Gabriella looked up at him a look playing on her face, Troy smiled and picked her up hugging her tightly, "I'm joking."

Since that day occurred, Gabriella realized putting Business in front of Leisure was good, but putting Love and Happiness in front of Business was _even better_.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review please. For old time sakes. <strong>


End file.
